Liebesleid
by Hanakirei-chan
Summary: Ketika ia mengetahui arti hidup, maka ia akan melangkah, memperjuangkan cintanya meski harus berkorban sekali pun./AU/#Event Romance FNI.


**Summary:** Ketika ia mengetahui arti dari hidup, maka ia akan melangkah, memperjuangkan cintanya meski harus berkorban sekali pun.

* * *

 **Liebesleid**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil sedikit pun

* * *

Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu Hinata, seperti biasanya–ia selalu melakukan hal ini tatkala Hinata mengikuti kegiatan klub sastra–meskipun dirinya adalah anggota klub 'langsung pulang', Naruto tetap setia menunggu.

Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis pemalu itu dua tahun lalu–ketika ia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana di kota barunya. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu ketika Naruto pendapati Hinata hampir pingsan di sebuah taman. Karena kebaikkannya, Hinata menawarkan Naruto tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara.

Kala itu umur mereka baru menginjak 15 tahun. Mereka baru lulus SMP dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama.

Naruto adalah anak korban perceraian orang tua. Dulu ia hidup dalam keluarga serba mewah. Namun, sejak perusahaan milik ayahnya bangkrut, ibunya meminta cerai.

Mereka bercerai, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin membawa Naruto dengan alasan tidak sanggup membiayai, Naruto maklum–meskipun ia tahu itu hanyalah alasan mereka agar tidak repot-repot mengurusnya.

Oleh sebab itu, ketika orangtuanya hendak menitipkan Naruto pada neneknya–Mito–yang berada di desa, Naruto kabur lebih dulu meninggalkan kota tempat kelahirannya sampai ia bertemu Hinata dan mendapatkan pekerjaan _part time_.

" _Gomen ne,_ Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dalam lari kecilnya menuju Naruto, ia terlihat kelelahan, "kau selalu menungguku sampai kegiatan klub selesai."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kata yang sama terlontar melalui bibir tipis gadis itu, dan tentu saja ia akan menjawab dengan kata yang sama.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini, tidak peduli selama apa pun waktu yang dibutuhkan."

Mata birunya menangkap semburat merah di atas kulit putih itu, membuat senyumannya kian melebar.

"G-gombal."

"Tapi kamu senang, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang, tapi sebelum itu kita akan mampir ke kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Aku sudah lapar."

"Mou, terlalu banyak makan ramen tidak baik, Naruto-kun. Lagi pula kita sudah kelas 3. Naruto-kun harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan." Hinata mengingatkan Naruto dengan pipi menggembu di wajahnya.

"Memangnya Hinata pernah melihatku sakit? Aku memiliki jantung kuat, aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu."

"Aku 'kan hanya mengingatkan!"

"Iya iya. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi menyantap makanan dewa itu."

 **-o0o-**

Awal mula mereka menjalin hubungan seperti ini–kalau kata orang pacaran–yaitu sejak kelas 1 semester genap, ketika mereka menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki kemiripan yang sama. Kala siswa lain berlomba-lomba ke kantin saat jam istirahat, Naruto dan Hinata cenderung menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dengan membaca karya fiksi.

Hinata menyukai novel _genre_ _romance_.

Naruto menyukai novel _genre family_ –mungkin karena ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua dan berharap bisa menemukan itu dari tulisan orang lain.

Perasaan sungkan Naruto pada Hinata menyebabkan dirinya ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia telah banyak berhutang budi pada Hinata, berkat bantuan keluarganya juga Naruto mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu sehingga dapat menyewa apartemen.

Meskipun mereka jarang bicara, mereka selalu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat, seperti pemilihan kelompok tugas sekolah. Banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama membuat mereka secara alami menjadi akrab.

Naruto yang sudah tidak canggung lagi berbicara dengan Hinata menambah kedekatan mereka karena sifatnya yang mudah berteman. Mereka mulai menceritakan hal yang disukai, mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, hingga perasaan cinta tumbuh di dalam hati mereka.

Naruto yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya, Hinata menerima perasaan itu dan jadilah hubungan mereka seperti ini. Naruto setia menanti sosok Hinata di depan gerbang, tidak peduli panas membakar dan salju dingin menusuk.

Ia tidak pernah lelah menunggu Hinata, ia tidak pernah mengeluh, dan ia tidak pernah bosan karena dengan melihat wajah cantik Hinata menghampirinya, itu adalah anugerah baginya, sampai saat ini.

 **-o0o-**

" _Arigatou,_ Paman Teuchi."

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Naruto dan Hinata telah selesai mengisi perut mereka. Waktunya untuk pulang. Naruto selalu mengantarkan Hinata sampai depan rumahnya–kadang mampir untuk bertemu kedua orang tua Hinata–meskipun arah rumah mereka bertolak.

Naruto teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkah kaki, Hinata menatap bingung.

"Aku baru ingat ulang tahunmu 1 minggu lagi. Kamu ingin hadiah apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa pun hadiahnya aku terima dengan senang hati, karena itu adalah pemberian Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersipu, kali ini Hinata yang merayu dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan untuk tidak senang dengan perkataannya.

"Akan kupikirkan hadiah yang bagus untukmu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Semua hadiah dari Naruto-kun selalu bagus dimataku."

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku malu seperti itu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum jahil. "Nfufu, itu balasan untuk yang tadi."

Matahari telah terbenam, gemerlap kota Tokyo telah tiba. Cayaha dari lampu-lampu besar menerangi dunia hitam ini. Sampailah mereka di taman yang dulu mempertemukan mereka. Hinata mengajak Naruto duduk sebentar untuk menikmati bintang yang silih berganti menghiasi langit Tokyo.

Mereka menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan Tuhan untuk semua orang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah sampai Naruto menyadari Hinata terlihat kesakitan di dadanya. Firasat Naruto tidak enak.

"Hinata, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang membungkuk sambil memegang dada. Napasnya tak teratur.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena mengikuti kegiatan klub."

"Tapi, kamu berkeringat dingin,"

"Eh!?"

"Tunggu, aku akan mengambil sapu tanganku."

Hinata menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya. Naruto menatap bingung Hinata.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

"Jangan bohong! Wajahmu pucat." Kali ini Naruto yakin Hinata kenapa-napa.

Hinata tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Aku … memiliki satu permintaan,"

"Jangan sekarang! Aku harus cepat-cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Hinata menggeleng, genggaman tangannya menguat. "Aku takut tidak akan sempat,"

"Hinata, jangan mengatakan hal aneh, kumohon,"

"Naruto-kun …." Hinata mensejajarkan wajahnya, menutup kedua mata.

Naruto tahu apa permintaan Hinata. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik gadis itu. Memejamkan mata dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka di bawah bintang yang bersinar.

Hangat.

Nyaman.

Ciuman itu penuh dengan cinta, bukan nafsu. Mereka sepenuhnya mencurahkan isi hati masing-masing pada ciuman pertama itu … dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir.

Naruto membuka mata, menyudahi ciumannya. Ia melihat Hinata yang tetap pada posisi awal, tidak bergerak, sampai kepala itu jatuh ke dadanya. Tak sadarkan diri.

Lagi.

Hinata pingsan.

 **-o0o-**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat gadis itu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Dokter bernama Tsunade menyudahi pemeriksaan pada Hinata. Ia menatap remaja yang memasang wajah khawatir. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tuanya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sudah menelepon."

"Baguslah,"

"Tsunade-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan itu lagi.

Tsunade menghela napas singkat. "Akan kuberi tahu jika kedua orangtua Hinata sudah datang."

"Tapi aku khawatir,"

Tsunade tersenyum, memegang bahu Naruto. "Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah mengkhawatirkan Hinata, tapi yang berhak pertama kali mengetahui kondisi Hinata adalah orangtuanya."

Naruto paham. Ia memutuskan menunggu di lorong. Tidak lama kemudian datang kedua orangtua Hinata dan langsung menanyakan kabar anak mereka dengan gelisah. Tsunade menyuruh mereka pergi ke ruangannya. Naruto yang penasaran membuntuti dari belakang. Menguping pembicaraan.

Tsunade menghela nafas lelah, menyandarkan punggungnya, wajahnya seakan sudah pasrah. Mereka sudah bisa mengetahui kondisi Hinata dari wajah Tsunade.

"Kondisi jantung Hinata kian melemah," Tsunade membuka pembicaraan, "obat yang selama ini diminum Hinata sudah tidak berguna lagi."

" _Jantung?"_ bingung Naruto di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Ibu Hinata telah menumpahkan air matanya, sedangkan Hiashi berusaha menghibur sambil menguatkan hatinya.

"Apa ada obat lain yang bisa menahan penyakit jantung anakku, Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sayangnya tidak, kelainan jantung Hinata semakin memburuk. Aku merekomendasikan untuk cepat melakukan transplantasi jantung, tapi …,"

Hiashi menunggu dengan cemas.

"Seluruh Rumah Sakit di Tokyo tidak memiliki stok jantung segar. Kami juga tidak memiliki orang yang bersedia mendonor. Jika dibiarkan begini, aku takut Hinata …."

Tsunade memang seharusnya tidak melanjutkan kalimat itu. Ia mengerti perasaan orang tua yang tahu akan kehilangan anak satu-satunya.

"Apa pun akan saya lakukan demi putri saya, meskipun itu harus mendonorkan jantung sekali pun."

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak selamanya orang yang sudah melakukan transplantasi jantung akan sembuh total. Itu tergantung keadaan jantung barunya. Kelainan jantung Hinata sudah tahap berat. Bahkan aku kagum ia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Lantas apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Kemungkinan besar Hinata akan sembuh jika mendapatkan donor jantung yang kuat. Itu akan lebih baik. Masalahnya, tidak ada orang dengan jantung kuat yang bersedia menjadi pendonor."

Naruto mematung di tempat mendengarkan semua penjelasan Tsunade. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata yang selalu tersenyum memiliki rahasia besar, rahasia yang bahkan tidak Naruto ketahui.

Ia mengutuk diri sendiri, ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak sadar selama ini Hinata menderita. Hanya ia yang tertawa bahagia … hanya dia seorang. Ini sakit. Naruto merasa sangat berdosa.

Naruto tidak kuat mendengar lagi. Ia memutuskan menemui Hinata dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya. Sedih. Kecewa. Bersalah. Semua ia luapkan di samping tubuh Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

 **-o0o-**

Ia telah menetapkan keputusannya dengan matang. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Tsunade. Menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, dan meyakinkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya, tentang Hinata."

"Jadi kau menguping? Dasar pelajar tidak sopan!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ke sini untuk mengajukan permintaan,"

Tsunade terdiam sebentar. "Permintaan apa?"

"Aku ingin Sensei memberikan jantungku pada Hinata."

"Bodoh! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau masih memiliki masa depan cerah. Pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya!"

"Justru karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungku! Aku tidak ingin melihat masa depan di mana Hinata tidak ada."

Tsunade tertegun oleh ucapan Naruto, terlebih sorot matanya yang tidak memiliki celah keraguan. "Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan menemui Sensei jika tidak serius."

Tsunade menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Hinata harus mendapatkan donor jantung yang kuat. Jika itu memang sudah menjadi keputusan akhirmu maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Namun, kau harus menjalani tes terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

 **-o0o-**

Tsunade tak bisa untuk tidak kaget melihat hasil tes. Jantung Naruto termasuk jantung kuat dan sehat. Dengan ini mungkin Hinata akan selamat. Namun, selalu ada pengorbanan besar untuk sesuatu yang besar pula.

"Bagaimana?"

"Jantungmu kuat dan sehat."

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu aku bisa mendonorkan jantungku, 'kan?"

Tsunade, sekali lagi mencari keraguan di mata biru itu. Namun, sekeras apa pun mencari ia tak pernah menemukannya.

"Nak, aku ingin meyakinkan lagi, apa keputusanmu sudah bulat? Pikirkanlah lagi, hidupmu masih panjang."

Naruto tersenyum ringan, seakan tidak ada beban. "Aku lebih memilih hidup singkat tapi sangat bermakna dari pada hidup lama menanggung penyesalan."

Tsunade menitihkan air mata, terharu oleh perkataan Naruto. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyiapkan operasinya."

"Jika boleh lakukan secepatnya, aku tidak ingin Hinata menderita lebih lama. Aku juga mempunyai satu permintaan lagi,"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong jangan katakan aku adalah pendonornya kepada orang tua Hinata sebelum transplantasi jantung Hinata selesai."

Tsunade paham maksud ucapan remaja itu. Ia mengangguk dan berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

Operasi akan dilakukan esok hari. Waktu Naruto di dunia sudah tidak banyak. Ia bergegas pulang ke rumah, menulis surat untuk Hinata. Semua perasaan di hatinya ia curahkan pada tulisan terakhir itu.

Esok harinya, operasi akan dimulai. Naruto menemui Hinata untuk terakhir kali. Kondisi Hinata masih sama, terbaring lemah. Naruto menggenggam tangan dingin Hinata, mengecup keningnya lembut, sebelum ia pergi sambil berkata,

" _Sayonara,_ aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Ia berjalan dengan hati yang sudah mantap, menuju ruang operasi. Tsunade dan dokter lainnya menunggu di sana, dengan peralatan lengkap.

Naruto berbaring, sebentar lagi operasi akan dimulai. Kala dokter yang lainnya sibuk menyiapkan peralatan, Tsunade menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku sudah lama merawat Hinata, saat ia didiagnosa memiliki penyakit jantung sejak gadis itu berumur 7 tahun. Kadang aku sedih memikirkan kenapa gadis riang dan baik seperti Hinata diberikan penyakit besar seperti itu oleh Tuhan,"

Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia tidak putus semangat meskipun tahu penyakit terus menggerogoti tubuhnya."

"Tuhan telah menetapkan takdir yang terbaik bagi umat-Nya. Hinata yang baik akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik pula. Hinata menerima segala kondisinya tanpa mengeluh dan Tuhan menjawab itu sekarang," Naruto tersenyum.

"Sedangkan aku, orang yang dulu dibutakan oleh kekayaan kini diberi kesempatan untuk berbuat baik. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan."

"Naruto …." Tsunade tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ada sepucuk surat di tasku. Tolong berikan kepada Hinata setelah ia dinyatakan sembuh total."

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan memberikannya."

"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Tsunade-sensei."

Pandangan Naruto berat. Cairan pembius telah memasuki tubuhnya. Selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang ia rasakan.

 **-o0o-**

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak operasi transplantasi jantung Hinata. Ia dinyatakan sembuh total. Kebahagiaan tak berujung terus tercurahkan dari orangtuanya. Hiashi dan istrinya sudah tahu siapa yang mendonorkan jantung untuk Hinata. Awalnya mereka terpukul, jelas sangat terpukul karena Naruto yang melakukannya.

Tapi, mereka mengerti maksud baik Naruto dan tidak larut dalam kesedihan berlama-lama karena Naruto tak menginginkan itu.

Dua hari berikutnya ketika Hinata sangat ingin menemui keluarga pendonor yang telah berbaik hati memberikan jantung untuk berterima kasih, kedua orangtuanya juga Tsunade mengantarkan Hinata ke makam umum, menuju kuburan bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto'.

Kala mengetahui kebenarannya, hati Hinata hancur. Ia sangat terpukul sampai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja Naruto tak bertemu dengannya, mungkin laki-laki ceria itu masih bernapas sampai sekarang.

Hinata terus menyalahkan dirinya hingga tidak sanggup membaca surat dari Naruto yang diberikan oleh Tsunade.

Penyesalan, kesedihan, rasa bersalah terus hinggap di hatinya sampai ia lulus sekolah.

1 tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kedewasaan, rambutnya kian memanjang. Hinata yang berada di kamarnya sedang membereskan barang miliknya, besok ia akan kuliah di Kyoto.

Pandangan mata itu tak sengaja melihat surat lusuh ketika ia membereskan barang di laci meja. Hinata mengambil surat yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto'. Hatinya sudah lebih baik sejak 1 tahun lalu, bebannya telah berkurang.

Hinata menguatkan hati untuk membaca surat itu.

 _Untuk Hinata,_

 _O genki desu ka? Aku harap- tidak, tapi aku yakin kamu baik-baik saja, hehe._

 _Aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kamu memiliki penyakit jantung. Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan apa pun kepadaku? Aku merasa bersalah._

 _Sudah 2 tahun kita kenal dan menjalin hubungan ini. Berawal dari pertemuan kita yang tak terduga sampai sekarang, banyak hal telah kita lalui dan aku sangat senang._

 _Ingat ketika kita pertama kali melihat sakura bermekaran bersama? Itu adalah hari paling indah karena aku bisa memandang wajahmu di tengah ratusan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Aku sangat ingin mengulang masa-masa indah itu._

 _Tapi, takdir berkata lain._

 _Keinginan kita–atau mungkin hanya aku–tidak selaras dengan kehendak Tuhan. Sedih rasanya tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap takdir yang telah digariskan itu buruk. Aku bersyukur menjadi orang yang mengetahui dan memahami hal itu. Masih banyak orang yang tidak menerima takdirnya dan hidupnya menjadi rusak._

 _Sepertinya aku telah bercerita panjang lebar, hehe, maaf._

 _Hinata, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa … aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, aku bersyukur mencintai dirimu, dan aku senang mengukir kenangan bersamamu._

 _Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun Hinata! Kuharap kamu suka dengan kado terakhirku, kehidupanku._

 _Maaf karena aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisimu._

 _Hiduplah tanpa penyesalan, Hinata._

 _Sekarang, pada akhir surat ini, aku ingin mencurahkan satu hal yang mengangguku,_

 _Ne Hinata, apa kamu akan … melupakanku?_

Hinata memeluk surat itu erat, air mata mengalir. Ia menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak akan melupakan Naruto barang sedetik pun karena,

Naruto selalu memiliki tempat di hatinya.

 **END**

* * *

 _Karena orang romantis adalah dia yang selalu berkorban demi orang dicinta, bukan dia yang selalu merayu penuh dusta_

 _By Hanakire_

 **#Event_Romance_FNI**


End file.
